Portable electronic devices, such as electronic book (e-book) readers or tablet computers, have become increasingly popular. The front side of a typical e-book reader includes a display portion for displaying e-books or other content, and a bezel region surrounding all four sides of the display portion. It is desired by some users to reduce the size of the bezel region in proportion to the size of the display portion, and, in particular, to reduce the width of the bezel on the lateral sides of the display portion. This can help to maximize the amount of viewable display size while minimizing the overall size of the device. However, the structure of the display stack for producing the images of the content limits the ways in which the bezel can be reduced in size. Accordingly, there is a need for improved electronic devices with improved displays.